In recent years, a user can view video data via a variety of broadcasting/communication infrastructures, such as satellite or terrestrial digital broadcasting and video streaming using telecommunication links such as the internet. On a screen of the video data, various objects such as people and things (hereinafter, referred to as “object” which is, for example, talent/player/commercial product) are displayed. Since such objects tend to attract the interest of users, it may improve convenience for the user, in response to the user's wish to obtain predetermined information on an object (hereinafter, referred to as “object data” which is attribute information such as picture/name/affiliation of the talent/player/commercial product), to display corresponding object data on the screen, for example.
There is a conventional method to improve such convenience by inserting a list of object data included in the screen of the digital broadcasting into broadcasting data in advance. According to this method, since the list of the object data together with the video data is included in the digital broadcasting received by the user, the user can obtain desired object data by comparing the video and the list of the object data.
For example, area information and the like specifying a display area of each object in a TV broadcasting frame of a program is integrally associated with the TV broadcasting frame of the program and transmitted as digital data. There is known an interactive digital CM broadcasting system in which, when the TV program having the display area in the TV broadcasting frame of the program is received by a reception terminal apparatus, detailed information on the object in the display area is displayed together with the TV broadcasting frame on a monitor screen of the receiving means, in response to selective indication of the display area with a pointer or push on a data display button (Patent Document 1, for example). As described above, since the area information for each object is preset on the video, the object data can be displayed on the screen when the user indicates vicinity of a desired object.